A Minx To Catch
by justagirlwritingfanfix
Summary: When Lars Mulgrew attacks the city, he has one thing in mind, finding Miss Soldana. A fluffy one-shot.


**Hi Everyone! So, this is not my first Fan fiction, but it is the first one I've posted:) This is just a fluffy little one-shot of the ship we all wanted, Mulgrew and Miss Olivia Sardona. (and when I say fluff, I mean as much fluff as I could shove into a small story.)**

**So thanks for reading this, and I hope you enjoy it!**

"Me? I got a Minx to catch."

I leapt off the ship and onto the dock. As I ran across it, the wooden boards freaked under my weight. The villagers were running around, panicked. My men had leapt off after me, and moved ahead, kicking crates of food and burning everything they could. I smirked, _this _is what pirates were. I ran down the streets, my boots slamming down on the cobblestone.

I turned down familiar streets I had roamed as a boy. I slowed my gait as I arrived near a quiet alley. It was in the back of the town, the sounds of the port muffled. I pushed aside a dirty length of cloth covering the entrance to a large room. It was dimly lit, the only source of light was a small square window in the left wall. The only sounds were the clinking of glasses and the quite murmur of rogue-looking men. But I was looking for someone else.

I walked up to the counter and leaned up against it. I reached into my pocket, pulled out a fat gold coin, and slammed it down onto the counter.

"Barman, BEER!" I roared.

A thin man hobbled over. He had an eye patch and a long scar across his face. He grabbed a glass and filled it with golden liquid. He took the gold and place the glass down, causing some off the foam to slosh onto the counter. Annoyed, I pulled a dagger out of my waistband and jammed it into the wood.

"Next time be more careful" I growled.

He glared at me with his beady black eyes, and the. Turned to help another customer. I downed the liquid and wiped the foam off my upper lip. I scanned the room. Men of all sizes were sitting at tables, some playing poker, others entertaining arm wrestling matches.

And then I saw her. A flash of purple, a stray braid. I smirked and placed the empty glass on the counter. I pushed myself upright and pulled my knife out of the counter. She raised her head, and her brown orbs found mine. A look of fear crossed her face, and she quickly stood up. She whispered something to that savage she brought everywhere, and pulled her cloak on. I watched as she made her way through the tables, and exited the bar. I quickly followed suit, running after her. She turned down random streets, not knowing where to go.

She finally stopped in an alley. She bent down, her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. She straightened herself and turned around. When she saw me, she backed up, her hand on the hilt of her sword-only to find herself against a wall, a dead end.

Her head turned left and right, her eyes searching for an escape.

"Sorry Minx, but you won't be getting out of this one." I smirked.

"You-You're wrong! Badru and the others will come!" She stuttered.

"Oh no. I saw you talk to them. I don't think they will be coming anytime soon. Thought you could take me by yourself?" I pulled out my dagger and picked at my nails. "Or, was there something else?" I put the dagger away. "Maybe, you wanted to see me alone?"

She opened her mouth, trying to form words, but then shut it and frowned. I walked towards her, forcing her to push herself up against the wall. She closed her eyes and turned her face away, pursing her lips. I took her chin and gently turned her face towards mine. I lowered my face, resting my forehead on hers.

"Don't worry Minx. Today, I'm just here to return a favor from a while ago."

"It would be… my pleasure" She grunted.

I pressed my lips against hers, breathing in her scent of rum and leather. She parted her lips, and I bit down lightly on her lower lip. She gasped and arched her back, raising her head. She lifted her fingers up into my hair, and slid the bandana off, letting it fall to the ground. She worked to undo my ponytail, letting my hair fall over my shoulders. She grabbed a fistful of my hair, knotting her fingers in it. I wrapped my hands around her waist, pulling her even closer. She groaned and tugged at my hair. We stayed there, locking lips taking in each other's warmth.

And then I heard shouts rise up from the port. My men had successfully looted the town, and were making their way back to the ship. We pulled apart,' and I picked up my bandanna. As I turned to leave, I heard her let out a sigh.

"You're not a bad kisser Minx." I threw over my shoulder.

She glared at me, and I jumped over the wall. And as I ran back to the port, I chuckled to myself, because when I left, I saw her touch her lips, and the smallest of smiles creep onto her face.


End file.
